Техники Рокхана
Здесь приведен список различных техник и заклинаний, которые использует Рокхан Старлорд Техники: *''Lightning strikes twice'' - создаёт две мощнейшие молнии, которые поражают врага. *''Heaven can wait'' - переносит врага в карманное измерение. Для того чтобы выбраться надо уничтожить это измерение. *''Sea of madness'' - создаёт огромнейший поток воды, который сносит противника. Вода поглощает магическую энергию. *''Pulverized'' - комбо-техника. Создаёт вокруг цели барьер, после чего заполняет его пламенем, температура которого достигает 2,000,000 градусов (по Цельсию). *''Every bone broken'' - создаёт вокруг цели область невероятно сильной гравитации, которая переламывает жертве все кости. *''From skin to liquid'' - пропитывает воздух вокруг противника своей магией, после чего придаёт ей свойство воды. Магия пропитывает тело противника. Как следствие: кожа врага превращается в жидкость. *''Spiritual Healing'' - исцеляющее заклинание. Позволяет лечить смертельные раны. *''Genetic Reconstruction'' - запретная техника. Позволяет воскрешать мёртвых. Требует огромных затрат магической энергии. *''Evil Dead'' - призывает армию зомби, которые подчиняются воле призвавшего их. *''Jump in the fire'' - контратака. В момент атаки врага создаёт стену из огня, в которую попадает атакующий. *''No Remorse'' - заклинание, которое "отключает" эмоции. Своеобразный режим берсерка *''Search and destroy'' - создаёт большую шаровую молнию, которая преследует цель *''Iron Fist'' - укрепляет своё тело с помощью магии земли. Лучшее заклинание для рукопашного боя. *''Eat the gun'' - создаёт щит, который позволяет отражать энергетические атаки обратно во врага *''See me burning'' - техника-иллюзия. Внушает противнику, будто он горит в огне *''Piece by piec''e - создаёт несколько барьеров вокруг разных частей тела врага. Затем разделяет его по кускам *''Altar of sacrifice'' - создаёт несколько каменных стен, которые блокируют движения. Затем, создаёт гранитное копьё, которое пронзает врага *''Flesh storm'' - комбо-техника. Создаёт сильнейший вихрь, который захватывает врага, после чего запускает туда большое количество молний *''Stormbringer'' - сильнейшее заклинание магии воздуха. Создаёт тайфун, в эпицентр которого попадает противник. Там он попадает под град ударов из воздушных лезвий и прочих воздушных атак. *''Smoke on the water'' - создаёт гигантское озеро вокруг врага, затем призывает туда грозовые облака, которые начинают бить в воду молниями. Так-же озеро покрыто сильноядовитым туманом. *''Fingers to the bone'' - разновидность "Iron Fist". Укрепляет тело магией земли, затем покрывает его молниями. Используется в ближнем бою *''Hells bells'' - создаёт каменную глыбу (размером со среднюю гору) и покрывает его огнём и молниями *''Inject the venom'' - с помощью пространственной магии помещает в тело врага отравленную воду, которая растворяет его изнутри *''Highway to hell'' - окружает врага мегалитическими камнями, а затем обрушивает на него сверху град огромных огненных шаров Ниже дан список наиболее сильных заклинаний: *'Sepultura' - сильнейшая техника магии земли. Создаёт область с мощнейшей гравитацией (черную дыру. только форма другая), порталом в которую является четыре плиты, сложенные в виде могилы. *'Death' - самая мощная запретная техника. Смешивая четыре элемента - создаётся энергия, которая уничтожает всё, с чем соприкоснется на субатомном уровне. Разовое применение этой техники сокращает объем магической энергии на половину. *'Slayer' - создаёт копья в количестве миллиона единиц, половина которых несёт электрический заряд, а другая половина - концентрированный заряд огня. *'Vader' - направленный поток огня, который способен испарить кусок вольфрама высотой в 600 метров - за 5 секунд Категория:Магия